The Source of the Wish
The Source of the Wish is chapter 3 of the Big Order manga. Plot The chapter starts with Abraham Louis Fran swiftly attacking Hoshimiya Eiji so that he would be rendered unable to defy. Eiji recalls his first encounter with Sena and wakes up in the special attention area of the Dazaifu Central Bureau. He is depicted blindfolded with his mouth covered and his limbs tied. Kurenai Rin then lifts his blindfold and begins releasing him from the bounds. He demands the location of Sena, and she replies that Sena is also captured. Rin reveals that she was captured as well, merely because she disobeyed one order. She then proposes that they break out of prison. It is revealed that she put the guards to a near-death, comatose state, saying that she will only allow herself to kill Eiji and no one else can. Eiji is appalled by her lack of consideration to her old comrades while Rin activates her "Rebirth Fire, Rebirth Knife" technique. Eiji and Rin attempt to separate ways, but failed to do so because of Eiji's Bind Dominator, so they decide to go the same way. In the meantime, Daisy is shown, seemingly in an alternate dimension. She remembers when she had granted Fran's wish, the person with the "Time Stop" ability. Fran's motive was to protect someone, even if he has to stop time. She notes that that opponent is nearly impossible for Eiji to defeat, and a hooded figure named Mindset asks her of another way to win. Daisy hints that it is relevant to "hard work, friendship, victory". Eiji and Rin are portrayed, tunneling through the air vent to avoid the risk of being seen in the hallways. Rin tries to kill him indirectly by using the ricochet bullet concept. However, the bullet penetrates through her forehead instead. Recovering, she explains that she thought she had sensed the presence of enemies, but Eiji is able to see through her lie. Later, they are seen edging themselves along the side of a building. Rin once again tries to kill him, thinking that at this height, the fall will surely be detrimental. But then she falls herself, and Eiji has to go down and help her. While they venture forward, Eiji asks if she can give up trying to kill him since she is already bound to his territory. Rin counters that it is a protracted battle and that he will never control her heart. Eiji comments that his teacher has claimed that Order Users will end up fighting each other, and Rin agrees, saying that it is impossible to grant everyone's wishes at the same time. They reach a fork where the left side leads to the exit and the right side leads to the Dazaifu Central Bureau's base of command. Rin attempts to stop him from getting himself killed by searching for Sena, adhering to the declaration that only she is allowed to kill him. Eiji disagrees, saying that it is Sena's wish. He tells Rin of the time of the Great Destruction and how his wish to conquer the world ran wild. Rin grows angry at the alleged thought that he is still trying to hide his crime of killing everyone, but he denies it. Eiji states that if he can hide his power and wish from Sena a little longer and be a better brother, he would be satisfied. Eiji then reveals that Sena is going to die. Category:Chapters Category:Chapters